This plant originated as a hybrid seedling developed by us at Kvistgaard, Denmark by crossing an unnamed seedling selected from our collection at our Denmark nursery with pollen from the variety `Texas`, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,261 with the object of developing a Yellow long lasting miniature rose which does not fade in color. The present seedling derived from the said hybrid was selected for propagation because of its profuse production of relatively small flowers carried singly on strong, straight stems growing in a raceme manner from a main stem of a plant having a total height of about 17 cm. The flower color of Lemon Yellow with a diameter of 31/2 to 4 cm. appeared to meet our objectives and accordingly this selected seedling was asexually reproduced by us at our Denmark nursery both by means of cuttings as well as budding on stock with such pleasing results that such propagation was continued through several successive generations which demonstrated conclusively that the novel characteristics of the original selected seedling were carried on from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. At present, propagation is carried on by means of cuttings in pots for pot forcing and this is done in Denmark as well as in Japan.